THE TIME
by gayu02
Summary: Hermoine se ha enamorado de un temible profesor,como hara para ocultar sus sentimientos, o simplemente piensa hacerlo publico ? Entrey veraz , solo el tiempo ... Lo resolvera
1. Chapter 1

_ Como todos sabemos los personajes no son míos si no de J.K Rowling, es un final alternativo de la vida de Severus Snape y Hermione Granger_

_Cap 1_

_Hermione se encontraba en los campos de Hogwarts, ese día estaban libres ya que era 14 de febrero el día de San Valentín, todos estaban con sus respectivas actividades en parejas, en cuanto a ella, no estaba para esas cosas._

_Se fue directo al lago y se sentó debajo de un árbol muy apartado al colegio. Ella no soportaba a esos chicos inmaduros con las hormonas alborotadas, por eso decidió ir allí, para así poder leer un buen libro y alejarse lo más posible de la algarabía y el bullicio._

_Además quería pensar un poco y analizar lo sucedido hace algunos meses atrás, no quería aceptarlo pero sabía que estaba enamorada, y lo peor de todo es que aquel sentimiento crecía cada vez más y más dentro de su corazón._

_A pues y que mas, decir que la persona de la cual ella estaba enamorada era un profesor, y nada más y nada menos que SEVERUS SNAPE._

_-No puedo creerlo… {Dijo en voz alta asimilando lo que acababa de pensar}_

_-Severus…, Severus… {Ella repetía su nombre una y otra vez.}_  
_Estaba perdidamente enamorada de ESE HOMBRE, hostil, malhumorado y muy atractivo por cierto, pero aun así ella tenía una gran duda…_  
_-QUE ES LO QUE SIENTE POR MI? Acaso me rechazaría?_  
_se decía aun mas confundida, cerrando el libro que tenía en manos y dejándolo a un lado de ella._  
_Ese día iba a tener que suspender su lectura por estar pensando otra vez en se le hacia un poco duro concentrarse en clases. A veces le llamaban la atención ya que se quedaba distraída viendo a la nada._  
_En esos meses que habian pasado muy rápido, ocurrió un suceso q la había dejado embobada con snape, algo que le ocurrió unos meses atrás y era algo que ella recordaba perfectamente._  
_...FLASH BACK..._  
_Eran las 11 de la noche, hacia una calor horrible era sofocante_  
_Hermione decidió ir a darse un baño en el baño de prefectos, ella era prefecta y claramente podía utilizarlo, solo que no a esas horas de la noche._  
_Tuvo una idea y fue al cuarto de los chicos entro en silencio... y tomo la capa de Harry, solo la necesitaba por una hora máximo así que no despertaría a Harry a esas luego se lo diría_  
_Salió muy rápido de el cuarto de los chicos y se dirigió a la entrada de su sala común y dijo la contraseña.._  
_Al instante la puerta se abrió ella se apresuro a salir pero antes se paro al escuchar a la dama gorda que le hablaba_  
_-Querida, no es recomendable que salgas a estas horas..._  
_Exclamo la dama gorda con un poco de reproche._  
_-Si lo sé, pero no tardare mucho solo iré al baño de prefectos. dijo la castaña_  
_Al ver que la dama gorda asentia, emprendio su camino, bajo las escaleras y se condujo por un pasadizo secreto que solo conocía ella y Harry, gracias al mapa del merodeador._  
_Escucho un ruido al atravesar el pasadizo, se puso la capa agitadamente estaba exaltada si la encontraban en esas andadas de seguro terminaría al mirar en dirección al ruido que había escuchado quedo petrificada al ver quien era la persona; Ella jamás pensó encontrárselo en el camino y mucho menos en esas fachas._  
_Era el profesor Severus Snape! que estaba dando al parecer un paseo nocturno, iba muy pensativo. Y vestía distinto a su acostumbrado traje negro y esa túnica que nunca se quitaba, pero a diferencia lo que el vestía ese día hizo que la chica se sonrojara un poco._  
_Llevaba un pantalón estilo vaquero y una camisa muy ajustada a su cuerpo que dejaba ver más de lo que se creía de él._  
_Estaba en tan buena forma que si hubiera estado más cerca de él se le hubiera lanzado encima._

_Hermione exaltada por lo que veía se escondía detrás de una armadura olvidando que tenia la capa, escondiéndose de el como si pudiera ver atreves de la tela._  
_Mirando fijamente al hombre enfrente de ella, vio como se detuvo como buscando algo en todas las no había nada, así que retomo su camino como si nada hubiera pasado, pero con pasos lentos , al pasar al frente de ella noto algo diferente en el, la luz de la luna le reflejo su rostro lacerado por los años al que siempre llevaba un seño fruncido y nunca se le vio una sonrisa en el._  
_Estaba lleno de lágrimas, cristalinas como el agua, lagrimas de dolor que se reflejaban por su rostro._

_Lo vio seguir su camino y perderse en la oscuridad profunda de la noche, ese día quedo grabado en su memoria ahora ella se preguntaba será lo que le sucedio, esas lagrimas eran algo inexplicable._  
_Subió a su dormitorio con mucho cuidado, no quería toparse con él, en esas condiciones._

_Las ganas de tomar un baño se fueron en lugar de eso vino una sensación extraña, algo que ni ella sabía que podía ser , al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda , dijo la contraseña y esta algo ceñuda la dejo pasar , Hermione se dio cuenta de que llevaba la capa de Harry en mano así que subió al dormitorio de los chicos y la dejo en el baúl de Harry ._  
_Fue directamente a su cuarto de prefecta y se quedo pensativa aquella noche._

_...Fin del Flash Back..._

_Hermione estaba recordando lo sucedido , vio el libro que había dejado a un lado , lo tomo y se levanto del suelo , con rumbo al Comedor a buscar algo para comer , aunque estuviera lleno de enamorados cursis que se repartían baba por todos lados,_  
_Aun así emprendió su caminó al comedor pero a la vez reprochándose por haberse enamorado de su profesor y no de cualquiera sino del más temido y malvado del colegio._  
_Si alguien se llegara a enterar de su gran secreto de seguro seria el asme reír de todo Hogwarts e incluso podían expulsarla y ni hablar de la reacción de Snape._  
_Llego al comedor y se sentó en una esquina apartada , como se había imaginado, el comedor estaba lleno de chicos los cuales no se percataron de su presencia , tomo un poco de jugo de calabaza y un panecillo justo cuando iba a tomar un muffin, escucho que alguien la llamaba._  
_Al voltearse vio que era Ginny, quien iba directamente hacia ella, al llegar, Ginny le hablo algo acelerada._

_-Hola, Hermione! Te he estado buscando desde hace un rato._

_-Hola Ginny! ¿Para que me andas buscando? ... no deberías estar con Harry!_

_-Sí, he estado con Harry pero me han mandado a buscarte, y te aseguro que no lo hubiera dejado si no fuera algo importante.- Ginny hizo una pausa y continuo –El profesor Snape anda como loco buscándote, fíjate que fue hasta nuestra sala común, en cuanto me vio me dijo que te buscara y que te quería en su despacho ahora mismo. – termino por decir Ginny y Hermione no cabía del asombro._  
_- Esta bien Ginny, gracias por decirme, así que es mejor que me valla para que no se ponga como un ogro conmigo._  
_Ginny asintió y se fue, Hermione se levanto salió del gran comedor, con rumbo a las mazmorras…_  
_…._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno quiero decirles que esta historia no es mia es de mi amiga meliz de Snape quien me a permitido y dado el honor de publicar su historia_

_Cap. 2_

_Fue con paso decidido hacia las mazmorras, en el transcurso del camino, ya cerca del despacho de snape se tropezó con Neville , el chico la saludo con una inclinación de cabeza y luego salió corriendo hacia el comedor , Neville se notaba algo nervioso y pálido de seguro algo le paso en el camino._  
_Ella dio unos cuantos pasos más y ya estaba al frente de la puerta del despacho de Snape, mira la puerta y un poco indecisa toco con lentitud al parecer no había nadie para asegurarse que así fuera volvió a tocar y esta de inmediato se abrió._

_Severus Snape le había abierto la puerta, tenía cara de pocos amigos se fijo en la chica y luego sin decir nada se movió a un lado para que esta pasara , la chica entro estaba aterrada por la mirada que le dedico el profesor , snape cerró la puerta bruscamente y le señalo una silla frente a su escritorio para que Hermione se sentara , la chica se sentó de inmediato se veía un poco nerviosa._

_Hermione tenía muchas pensamientos en ese momento, también muchas preguntas se hacían en su mente pero aun así permaneció callada, con la cabeza agachada como si hubiera sido regañada por algo muy malo._

_Severus la veía indignado, desde hacía ya varios días quería enfrentarla y decirle todo lo que había descubierto de ella y estaba aun mas indignado porque ella lo había visto aquella noche, el se había dado cuenta de su presencia pero prefirió dejarlo pasar, ya que esa noche fue muy difícil para él._  
_La miro una vez más y se dirigió a ella._

- _La he citado aquí porque me gustaría saber que hacia usted fuera de su dormitorio a altas horas de la noche? – la miro fijamente, ella seguía con la cabeza gacha sin mirarlo pero al oír la pregunta dio un respingo y levanto la cabeza de inmediato._

_Hermione estaba sorprendida por aquella pregunta, pero aun así aparento no saber de que estaba hablando snape y le hablo con firmeza._

- _A que se refiere profesor? , en las únicas ocasiones que yo he estado a deshora han sido cuando me toca ronda de prefectos y es con permiso de mi jefa de casa, por lo tanto no tengo ni la mínima idea de que me habla – ella estaba muy asustada, ya que si snape se enteraba de la verdad, también podría enterarse de sus sentimientos por él. _

- _Señorita Granger, no pretenda mentirme porque le juro que dejare a su casa sin puntos antes de que anochezca. – estaba enojado quería saber la verdad pero ella se hacia la santa._

_La chica sentada en la silla luchaba consigo misma por decirle la verdad, pero no se atrevía y era muy arriesgado, le temía a como reaccionaria el Oclumante al decirle la verdad._

- _Y bien Granger?- la miro con el seño fruncido y le hablo de manera seseante –Estoy esperando a que hable o prefiere que la obligue con Varitaserum._

_El profesor se levanto de su asiento y la miro de arriba abajo , vio a la chica tensarse un poco al escuchar esas palabras , levanto la mirada y se topo con la del Oclumante la sostuvo por unos segundos y tomo un poco de aire decidida a hablar._

- _Lo que paso es que aquel día yo estaba algo sofocada , porque tuve un día difícil y no podía conciliar el sueño..-Snape la miro con una sonrisa burlona y dejo que la chica continuara , estaba ansioso de escucharla.-Entonces decidí bajar a darme una ducha al baño de los prefectos , baje con mucho cuidado sabiendo que estaba a deshora y que alguien podría encontrarme, pero aun así no me importo lo único que quería era llegar al baño de prefectos , pero entonces fue cuando un ruido de pasos me detuvo y al ver hacia el frente pude ver que alguien se acercaba luego me escondí detrás de una armadura y con los ojos bien abiertos para ver quien se acercaba y ahí fue donde lo vi y lo demás usted lo sabe ,lo último que recuerdo fue que usted desapareció en la oscuridad y luego yo Salí corriendo directo a mi sala común – Hermione al fin termino se relato , se fijo en snape un momento y aparto la mirada._

_Snape estaba atento a cada palabra , pero aun así ella ocultaba algo y él lo quería averiguar , quería enterarse del más mínimo detalle, tenia curiosidad por ella sin duda alguna se estaba volviendo loco por ella , últimamente pensaba mucho en ella y no podía dormir pensando en que mas podría haber descubierto ella aquella noche , el se había vuelto un acosador porque constantemente la vigilaba , estaba al pendiente de todo sobre ella incluso la última vez que la había espiado fue esa misma tarde cuando ella se encontraba en la orilla del lago leyendo , al verla tan sola se decidió al fin enfrentarla por eso fue a la sala común aun sabiendo que ella no estaba ahí y la mando a buscar con la señorita Weasly._

_-Haber Granger usted comprenderá que esto amerita un castigo por lo tanto le daré 2 opciones… - esto lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona – una más fácil que la otra , claro!_  
_Hermione lo escucho y se resigno a aceptar su castigo era lo justo, lo miro una vez mas y sintió que el mundo se le vino encima, muy decidida le hablo._

- _ Si señor !como usted dice merezco un castigo._

- _Vera el truco es muy fácil , la primera opción es que me diga que es lo que en realidad vio de mi aquella noche y si esto tiene algo que ver con el bajo inexplicable de sus notas , porque he escuchado a muchos profesores preocupados por usted ya que últimamente parece ausente y llaman mucho la atención cosa que no es común es usted ser regañada , la única persona que no ha dicho nada sobre el tema es el director , el cual me acusa a mí de su preocupante tema y la verdad eso me tiene muy desconcertado …_

_La miraba acusatoriamente mientras se paseaba por su despacho, quería ver cada reacción de la chica al parecer sus palabras habían surtido efecto porque ella estaba muy triste y nerviosa. _

- _La otra opción sería un castigo de cuatro meses, todos los días!-puntualizo al fin el profesor , Hermione levanto la cabeza para mirarlo , tenía una pelea mental en esos momentos no sabía qué hacer , ya no importaba nada diría la verdad como toda una Griffindor valiente , contaría toda la verdad…_

_…_


	3. Chapter 3

_quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios y a mi amiga le encantaron!_

_"Espero que les este gustando la historia , quiero avisarles que solo falta un capitulo mas para el final._

No olviden dejar sus comentarios , tomatazos , crucios y todo lo demás.

Se les quiere mucho .

atte: melyz ."

_ademas de esto les anuncio que _

_con ayuda de meliz de snape estamos escribiendo juntas un fics de sevmione (que apenas estamos empezando) la historia originalmente iba a ser escrita por mi solamente, pero lo mio es mas tener ideas para el fic mientras que lo suyo es formarlo en la historia._

_estare anunciando cuando la vaya a publicar _

_btw: esperen alegremente la historia ya que sera divertida_

_atentamente _

_gayu_

_capitulo 3_

_Estando dentro en el despacho de Snape parecía que hubieran pasado meses quizás años, pero ella se decidió por la mas difícil prueba que podría tener en todo lo que va de su vida, una vez más localizo al profesor que estaba enfrente de ella con una mirada impaciente, la chica tomo aire y con un semblante lagrimoso se decidió al fin._

_- __Aquella noche vi más de lo que le conté… Sabe ¿Por qué? - el hombre la miro dubitativamente sin decir nada- porque pude ver a una persona totalmente distinta a usted , vi a la persona que en realidad está dentro de usted, esa noche no pude dormir mi mente solo divagaba en su imagen todo lo poco que vi para mí fue muy especial , lo vi a usted con lagrimas en los ojos y en realidad me sorprendió mucho -Hermione estaba totalmente decidida a sacar toda la verdad por muy difícil que fuera hizo una pausa y continuo - no vi algún residuo de aquel profesor malvado que siempre se la desquita con los Griffindor , lo que vi fue a su verdadera persona sin mascaras - Hermione bajo un poco la voz casi en un susurro - y la verdad me gusto ver eso , me sentí única ._

_- __Entiendo Granger! Y dígame algo no se siente culpable por lo que ha hecho, fíjese que tratar de engañarme le va a costar caro.- Hermione no lo vio a los ojos ya que había agachado la cabeza en realidad si se sentía culpable, en ese momento Snape seguía paseándose por el despacho tranquilamente, ella solo se encontraba sentada en una silla en esos momentos._

_- __Sabe que si me siento culpable Profesor , culpable por cargar con esto todo este tiempo , culpable por no prestarle más atención a mis estudios - Hermione se levanto de la silla en donde estaba , se le quebró la voz y las lagrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos- Me siento verdaderamente Culpable por olvidarme de mis amigos todo este tiempo - Hermione llego hasta quedar frente a Snape y empezó a levantar la voz - PERO ME SIENTO AUN MAS CULPABLE POR CARGAR CON ESTE SENTIMIENTO QUE FLORECIDO DESDE AQUELLA NOCHE - Snape estaba perplejo ya que Granger estaba encarándolo y algo le decía que si la chica continuaba , el no podría mas con la situación intento detenerla agarrándola por los brazos para que esta lo mirara , y se dirigió a ella sin alzar la voz .- ¡GRANGER , YA CALLE!- pero ella pareció no importarle y continuo - AHORA YA NO LE VEO COMO ANTES , PORQUE TRISTEMENTE ME HE ENAMORADO DE USTED - Hermione aprovecho que el quedo estupefacto ante tal declaración y se zafó de su agarre se voltio bruscamente y se sentó en la silla ._

_Snape en realidad estaba sorprendido, no sabía qué hacer ante tal revelación, dio unos pasos torpes hasta llegar a su asiento, fijo su mirada en Granger la cual estaba cabizbaja y luego se fijo en un estante con pociones y se perdió en sus propios pensamientos._

_Se dio cuenta de que en realidad era el culpable de todo, pero sin duda alguna esta declaración cambiaba todo , el necesitaba una prueba como esta para cumplirse la promesa que hizo aquella noche , cuando se decidió al fin dejar atrás a Lilly y seguir con su vida y darse una oportunidad para ser feliz ._

_Desde hace ya un tiempo que el ya no veía a Hermione como a una del montón, sino que empezó a verla como a un ser humano verdaderamente especial y sin darse cuenta eso le gustaba de ella , volvió a ver a la chica y esta lo estaba mirando fijamente._

_- __Profesor - Su voz ya era normal, pero se le notaba el nerviosismo que tenia - Lamento mucho haberle causado todo esto, pero si usted considera que después de esto merezco un castigo lo aceptare._

_Hermione luchaba con las lagrimas que se aglomeraban es sus parpados, ya no podía ocultarlas pero tampoco lloraría como una loca desquiciada delante de él, esperaría a llegar a su habitación y llorar en la oscuridad que este le brinda._

_Snape no había dicho nada , solo se quedo inmóvil pero al repasar las palabras dichas por ella , recapacito y decidió hablar._

_- __Señorita… Granger, - Hermione se estremeció en su asiento - no le daré mas castigo que este, usted escogió decir la verdad y me parece que es castigo suficiente, por lo tanto espero que no se sienta culpable.- el estaba nervioso en ese momento lo que haría a continuación era muy difícil para él - Yo quisiera pedirle disculpas! - vio a la muchacha sorprenderse._

_- __¿Cómo ha dicho?- ella exclamo extrañada._

_- __¡Si, como oyó! No lo repetiré, simplemente creo que al ser yo el causante de su culpabilidad extrema es lo menos que se merece._

_Ella estaba muy confundida, jamás en su vida pensó oír una disculpa por Snape , sin duda esto tenía que ser escrito en la historia de Hogwarts._

_- __Usted no es culpable - Snape la miro , como quien ve a una loca - AQUÍ LA ÚNICA CULPABLE SOY YO , YO NO DEBÍ HABERME ENAMORADO DE UN HOMBRE COMO USTED PORQUE ES UN MALDITO BASTARDO INSENSIBLE , MURCIÉLAGO DE LAS MAZMORRAS QUE SOLO GOZA DE MOLESTAR A LOS QUE NO LE HEMOS HECHO NADA , SIN DUDA YO NO CREO QUE USTED TENGA LA CULPA DE ESTO …PROFESOR._

_Hermione descargo todo lo que llevaba dentro, en un arrebato de rabia e impotencia, pero no había medido sus palabras hasta cuando su cerebro empezó a procesar todo lo dicho, ella abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a llorar al darse cuenta el error que había cometido._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bueno este es el ultimo capitulo espero que lo disfruten **  
_

_**y que les aya gustado este fics**_

_Cap. 4 _  
_Snape aun sentado detrás del escritorio, quedo en estado de shock, totalmente perplejo ante las palabras de su joven estudiante, no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar ante esto, había perdido el sentido del razonamiento._  
_Al escuchar los sollozos de la joven y por inercia se levanto de donde estaba y fue directamente hacia la joven, la tomo por los brazos delicadamente para acunarla en sus brazos, fue un abrazo muy fuerte para demostrarle a la chica que estaba ahí cuando lo necesitase. Ambos en absoluto silencio, luego de que Hermione se tranquilizara esta trato de soltarse, pero no pudo porque Snape la abrazo aun más como quien se aferra a algo muy valioso, así permanecieron durante unos minutos, tan solo con el latir de sus corazones, el sonido de sus respiraciones y el agradable contacto que compartían._  
_En ese mismo instante Severus Snape se dio cuenta de que ella era lo más importante en su vida, era su salvación, su luz en toda aquella oscuridad que invadía su ser._  
_A pesar de querer prolongar más ese intimo contacto entre ellos, el la soltó poco a poco, ella an no levantaba la cabeza estaba algo avergonzada por haberle dicho todo lo realmente sentía._  
_El tomo su rostro entre sus manos y con sus pulgares limpio sus lágrimas, la miro a los ojos y en un susurro muy dulce se dirigió a ella._

- _¡Creo que esta vez se equivoco!... ¿Quien le dijo que usted no es correspondida Granger?- Se acerco un poco a su rostro y ella algo turbada por sus palabras quedo de piedra con la boca ligeramente abierta de la sorpresa, Severus aprovecho el estado de ella para acortar la distancia y besarla._

_Fue un beso lento al principio, solo el movía sus labios hasta que ella reacciono correspondiéndole con ternura y pasión, cargado de emoción y lo más importante es que fue un beso con una gran declaración de amor que duraría para siempre, ya que ambos enamorados se estaban comprometiendo en cuerpo y alma a ser uno por toda la vida .Por falta de aire se separaron lentamente, ambos se miraban con amor intenso._  
_Severus jamás pensó que el amor fuera tan revelador, sin duda el pensaba que enamorarse de la chica era algo por error, pero se había equivocado, ahora sentía el corazón de ambos en sincronía, como si tan solo con estar cerca los acelerara en todos los sentidos._  
_La joven sabelotodo sonrió como nunca, ella también podía sentir ambos corazones latir. Nunca en su corta vida había experimentado algo tan hermoso con solo un beso._  
_El silencio que los rodeaba era agradable, solo con esas miradas que dicen más que mil palabras. Él le indico que se sentara y ella atendió a su orden._

- _Profesor…-El la miro al escuchar su llamado esperando a que continuara-Este es el mejor regalo que he recibió en San Valentín._

_El esbozo una gran sonrisa solo para ella, por lo normal el nuca sonreía, pero con ella todo era distinto su mundo estaba revuelto y todo por ella._

- _¡Te confieso!... Este es mi único regalo en un día como este, Hermione-la chica se estremeció al oir su nombre en boca de Severus, ya que el siempre la llamaba de usted, se levanto de donde estaba y se paro delante de él, lo miro un instante, sonrió y luego se acerco a su oído para hablarle-Te prometo que este no será el único regalo que recibirás en San Valentín, todavía nos quedan muchos años para celebrar…Severus._

_El sonrió ampliamente y la tomo para basarla nuevamente con desespero, la soltó bruscamente y la miro a los ojos._

- _Pensaras que estoy loco…-Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y dijo- Creo que ¡TE AMO HERMIONE GRANGER!- a Hermione se le acelero el corazón, la palabra TE AMO resonaba una y otra vez en su mente, Severus le acababa de decir TE AMO eso si que era una locura._

- _¡Yo también TE AMO SEVERUS!- dijo la castaña entre pequeños sollozos._

_Se abrazaron como nunca y así acabo un trágico pero lindo Día de San Valentín en para una serpiente y un leona, que desde ahora serian felices para SIEMPRE…_

_SS&HG_

_SS&HG_

_SS&HG_

_Solo fue necesaria una salida de noche al baño de prefectos, para al día siguiente darse cuenta que durante años tuvo al amor de su vida enfrente, pero la ceguedad que tenía no le permitía ver más allá de las apariencias y descubrir que un corazón de piedra como el de su amado, puede latir con intensidad._

_Para él fueron necesarios 17 años de sufrimientos al mando de voldemort, la muerte de su amor pasado, la promesa que un dia hizo a un viejo brujo de proteger al hijo de su antiguo amor, para entonces a sus 36 años descubrir al ser que seria su luz para SIEMPRE._

_ El solo le dio tiempo al tiempo y todo llego en su momento indicado._

_FIN…_


End file.
